<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealousy by GonFreecss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839572">Jealousy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss'>GonFreecss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Katoph advent calendar 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Toph and Katara walking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toph Beifong/Katara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Katoph advent calendar 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Advent calendar is a tradition where every day before christmas you receive a gift. Till december 1 until december 24 I will be posting a short fanfic about this lovely pair.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Katara, you look beautiful today". </p><p>Katara smiled. "Thank you Toph. But you are blind. You don´t know that". </p><p>"But I hear the people hearts beating fast when they see you. I am kinda jealous." </p><p>For a moment she thought that Katara didn´t hear her because she didn´t answered but then she felt her lips onf her cheek. "Toph. They can think that I am pretty, but it doesn´t matter because the only one I love it is you." </p><p>"Thanks Sugar Queen. Do you mind if you kiss me in the lips. I just want to make them undestand that they have no a chance with you."</p><p>Katara laughed. "As you wish" and then kiss her. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please, if you like it leave kudos, comments and bookmark.<br/>Also, english is not my first language so be nice with me about my mistakes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>